Not Something That Happens Everyday
by RooftopTenshi
Summary: Like I said, it's not everyday you accidentally crash through the window on the top floor of the Avengers tower. Not everyday you have this supernatural talent that no-one knows about. Well, actually, in this case, it is. But it's definitely not everyday Tony frickin' Stark happens to say you're hot.
1. Fall

_This is a first person fic, from your perspective, so have fun imagining yourself!_

 _And I don't own these characters, I just wanted to play with them._

CRAASH! The glass splintered around me, biting and ripping into my skin. I felt as though my skin was on fire, being torn to shreds. My mind was going fuzzy from the impact on the window. I heard the tinkle of shattered glass hit the floor as I felt my wings disappearing in my back.

I heard a distant voice say "What the hell!?" as my mind faded to black.

 _Sometime later…_

The darkness was lifting from my mind as I heard voices in the distance drawing me back to life.

"JARVIS, do a scan on the body, please."

"I have, sir. This person is not on any records anywhere." This second voice sounded kind of computerized. Maybe that was just my mind playing tricks.

"Seriously!? Not on any records at all?!" This was a third voice, coming from somewhere on my left.

"No Mister Barton."

"Do a scan on the body to see if there is any abnormal signs." Came the first voice.

The funny sounding voice replied, "No sir, completely human."

It clicked. They must have been talking about me. I remembered I had wiped all systems of evidence of myself, so I couldn't be traced. My mind was almost clear now and I started to think. I kept my breathing slow and deep to keep them thinking I was still asleep. I started to recall what happened.

There was glass. A lot of glass. Everywhere. An impact. Pain. I must have hit the glass. A building. A really tall building. Shiny, too. There was a word on the building. S-something. Stork. No... Stark! Yes, that was it. The Stark building. So that meant I crashed into the window of the stark building. I was up pretty high too, so maybe one of the top floors? Barton. I heard the name Barton. Was that Clint Barton? Hawkeye? Ah, yes it is. The Avengers live here now, don't they? Wait... So that means the people surrounding me now are the Avengers?! Wow, that was one hell of a mistake to accidentally crash here. Oh shit, I hope I was normal before they saw me.

I zoned back to the voices, realising they were still talking.

"...think she is kind of hot though." I recognised that voice as Tony Stark's. Genius, billionaire, playboy, so on and so forth. Wait, Tony freakin' Stark thought I was hot?! Well, well, well.

"Seriously? She came crashing through the window and that's the only thing you can think of?" This voice was new. But if I had to take a guess, it would be Captain America.

I decided now would be a good time to open my eyes.


	2. Escape

As I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed was the bright light. Second thing I noticed was six people surrounding me. And the last thing I noticed was that my hands were cuffed to the bed. My eyes only open to slits as the light is so bright. I noticed my eyes had sleep in them. I instantly tried to reach my hand up and scratch the sand out. But my hand was stopped by the cuff. I saw that none of the people had noticed I was awake, so I stretched my hand out and slipped it out of the cuff to scratch my eyes. The movement drew attention to me. As I scratched my eye, the genius, Tony Stark, realised that my hand was not where it was supposed to be.

"I cuffed your hand to the bed." He stated.

"Ah, ye-es." My voice was raspy so I took the pause to cough and clear my throat.

When I finished, I looked back up to the people. Not hard considering I was lying on a bed. They seemed to be looking at me for an explanation.

"Oh, ah, well the um, cuff was loose…" I paused, "Speaking of which… why am I cuffed to a bed in the first place? And am I dreaming, or are you the avengers?" I decided to fake it, showing that I hadn't realised where I was or why I was here. I can imagine that I was cuffed to the bed cause I could have been a danger, considering I flew through their top window floor.

Steve Rogers stepped towards me. "Don't you remember anything?" he questioned.

I replied, "Uhh… no….maybe pain? And glass?" Still faking it.

I decided to feed them a lie so I wouldn't have to explain my.. uhhh… _abnormality_. I suppose they might understand, seeing as super serum and hulk, but I doubt they would have seen something this extreme. So I started talking, making up the lie as I went, using the umms and ahhs as trying to remember something.

"Well, I suppose I must have crashed into something. I was on a paragliding tour, or something like that. You know the one where you're strapped underneath big canvas wings? Yeah.. well, it was for, um.. my best friends birthday. We each went with an instructor and they flew us around the city. So I was strapped underneath the instructor, having the time of my life, when … I think it must have been one of the straps.. it broke.. I screamed… and fell. The instructor tried to grab me and ended up only grabbing my shirt, which then ripped, and after that I just remember pain."

I looked at them, to see if they were buying my story. They seemed to believe it until the computerised voice spoke up.

"Sir, I looked up this flight and could not find any information about paragliding over the city."

The Avengers looked at me. Oh shit, quick I need an excuse.

"Huh… not there… well that would probably be because it was a… private tour. Ah, my friend knew some people, so the tour was private and free." That seemed fairly buyable, right?

They still seemed a bit uncertain, but if I was going to go along with my story, I needed to act innocent and get out of here fast. I looked at my cuffs. I know I could get out of them easily, but I needed them to see I was normal.

"Any chance you could let me out? The crash was obviously an accident, so I'll try to repay you and get out of your hair as quickly as possible."

A pause.

Then Natasha spoke up. "We will let you go as soon as you answer this one question." Another pause. "When you crashed, I saw this grey something, that seemed to disappear into you back, mind telling us what it was?"

Oh no. She saw my wings. I could see in her eyes that she thinks she knows what they are. Shit, shit, shit. I need to leave.

"Grey? It must have been my shadow."

"You crashed here at night."

Oh. Hadn't thought of that. Now the other Avengers were getting into the conversation.

"Yeah, I noticed that as well," Clint said. "They kind of looked like wings to me."

"Phht, no one has wings, Clint. That was your imagination."

"Yeah, well at least I have an imagination."

"What do you think they were then?"

"Maybe the girl was right, they were shadows."

"Uhh, reminder, no sun."

As the avengers were arguing amongst themselves, I thought out my escape plan. I looked at the vent above me, and tested my cuff.

"Well there were lights on the ceiling, doofus."

I decided this was my chance. I shrunk my body as quick as a click and transformed into a small, speedy, flying bug and shot up into the vent above. When I was in, I shifted into a mouse. I decided I would fly quickly out of here, but my goddamned curiosity got the better of me. I sat as quiet as a mouse, seeing as I was a mouse, and watched the Avengers through the gaps in the vent.

"You know maybe we should just ask—Hey! Where is she?!"

The group looked around madly, searching for me.

Tony seemed to take control and commanded JARVIS to search for a human on this level.

Clint seemed mad, "How the hell did one girl, slip past the six of us, in a tiny room!?"

"Oh shut up Clint," Natasha said. "Why don't we spread out and look for her?"

Tony glanced at her, "Okay, split up and go. But listen out for JARVIS."

The avengers ran out the room, excluding Tony.

"JARVIS, any sign, yet?"

"No human forms apart from the avengers."

"So… non-human forms?"

I guess they don't call him a genius for nothing do they?

JARVIS answered, " One small life form in the air conditioner tunnels, and a few smaller life forms sitting around somewhere. Probably spiders. The first form is a mouse."

I took that as my cue to leave.

As I scurried down the vent, I heard Tony say, "Well no one can disappear into thin air, but maybe it's possible that girl can change forms. Or maybe teleport."


	3. Arrow

_Sorry, this was terrible, I updated it though so hopefully it should be a bit better._

So you're probably really confused, right? I haven't mentioned any backstory, so as I try to find my way through these air conditioner tunnels, I'll tell you a bit. First off, in case you haven't guessed, I am a shapeshifter. I can change the shape of my body into whatever I want. When I was younger I first grew some wings. They were midnight black with silver tips. They were huge and I could fly with them.

The most important thing is that I felt more comfortable with the wings grown then not. When I changed back to a normal human, I felt like something was missing, but I felt complete with my wings out. So this is when I decided that it was normal for me to have my wings out.

One time, my best friend hid around the corner and jumped out at me, scaring me. I was so surprised that my wings seemed to pop out of my back. That was how my friend found out. But luckily she took in in her stride and she still loved me even though I was a bit abnormal. So as long as no one scares or surprises me, my secret is hidden.

And the truth about the window, was that I had been flying about the city, when I was blinded by the sun's glare and I accidentally crashed into the stark building.

I kept on crawling through the metal tunnels. I was starting to get really tired. I decided it was probably from blood loss from all of those cuts from the glass. I needed to grow back to human form to get some more energy. Up ahead, I could see some light, so I scurried towards it.

When I got there I looked out of the vent and saw that I was on one side of the top floor, and there was glass spread all over the other side. I just needed to get to the broken window and then I could fly away.

I took some of my last energy and used it to change into a fly and slip through the vent. I had originally planned to fly the whole way to the window, but I was so tired I didn't think I could manage it. So I landed on the floor and transformed into my human form.

JARVIS's voice called out. "The human form has been found in the top floor."

I looked around before stumbling towards the window as quick as I could go. I was getting closer and I was almost there before a voice rang out.

"Take one more step and I'll shoot."

I turned around, saw Clint with his bow up and arrow drawn. My foot shifted backwards, hit something and I tripped stumbling several feet backwards.

I heard a twang, and a sharp searing pain hit my stomach. I jerked, and my wings sprouted out from surprise and lack of energy. I panicked, missing the gasp that came from Clint, and the footsteps entering the room, and tripped over the window sill. I fell down the building, pain shooting up my side from the arrow.

My wings flapped, not quite having enough energy. The wind battered me, and flipped me around, falling head first. I could see the ground coming towards me quickly, so I gathered up any remaining strength I had and opened my wings to their full extent. The wind caught and I stopped falling. I glided further down, my energy draining quickly.

I was just about to let go, when I felt a metal arm wrap around my waist. I pulled my wings back in and I sighed, my mind slipping away into the darkness.


	4. Show your secret

Beep. Beep. Beep. Someone walked away. The shuffle of paper could be heard. Click. Clack. There seemed to be a lot of machines around me.

I was lying on something hard. My wrists and ankles were locked tightly in cuffs so I couldn't move.

I took a deep breath and let out an involuntary squeak of pain. I could feel bandages wrapped around my stomach.

I was lying on my back and when I opened my eyes, white light shone brightly down into them. I felt someone approach me.

"How do you feel?"

The voice was warm and kind, so I looked towards its owner. I saw a mop of dark brown hair and a white lab coat when I realised that it was Bruce Banner. Or Doctor Banner.

"Please tell me this is a dream. This can't be happening." I groaned.

"Why can't it be real?" Banner questioned.

I closed my eyes briefly and took another breath. It was real. I opened my eyes.

"No one can know."

"Know what?" He pushed, still using that gentle voice.

"Can't tell."

I moaned and closed my eyes again. The only real part about this whole thing that I liked was when Tony Stark said I was hot. That would be a dream come true. But a bunch of people finding out who I truly am? I don't think so. Although it would be nice to let someone know…

"I won't tell anyone. I promise. It will be a secret between you and me."

Silence. That kind, gentle voice seemed so nice. What would happen if I told the truth? Would he actually keep my secret? What if I only told him part of the truth? What I said I had wings, but I don't mention that I can shape shift?

The silence stretched.

I decided what I was going to do.

"Will you let me out of these restraints?" I said in a small voice. It wouldn't be so bad if the Avengers knew I had wings. I suppose that if I tell one of them, the rest will know. Maybe they have this room bugged with video cameras and the rest of them are sitting several rooms away watching what I'm doing. That's kind of creepy. But it would be so nice to tell someone.

I opened my eyes slowly. I felt someone tug on one of my restraints. It came loose. I suppose there would be no point trying to escape. My captor is the Incredible Hulk. That's okay. I wasn't going to try to escape.

His gentle voice sounded again.

"Don't try to escape. Give me your word that you won't escape."

I looked up at him. "I promise."

He kept eye contact as he reached down and pulled off the last restraint.

I felt free. But I was going to keep my word. I sat up slowly and swung my legs down off the table. I had decided that I wouldn't tell him. I would show him instead.

I lifted my head to look at Dr Banner. I saw a kind, encouraging expression and I sighed.

I spoke quietly. "I have never shown or told anyone by will, but I don't think I have a choice here." A pause. I looked down. "I guess this group of people would be the most understanding there is though." I did not know if he could hear me, but he seemed to understand.

I looked around the room and saw a tiny little black dot in the corner of the room. I looked back to Dr Banner.

"I could guess, though, that if I show you, you would not be the only person to see. Would you?"

He looked kind of guilty at this, but he replied, "We thought you would have been more comfortable with less people."

I replied softly. "You are right, of course."

I kept my head down for a while, contemplating my choices. After a minute or so, I set my mind, glanced up, then concentrated briefly. I felt my muscles tighten. I could feel my wings growing out of my back. They grew up as a sharp bone, poking holes through my shirt, before growing down into a beautiful, sweeping curve with soft, sleek feathers. My wings swept down, a midnight black arc, before softly coming to an end with silver tips that seemed to glow.

I let out a breath, feeling like a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I heard a soft gasp and I looked up to see Banner with an expression of awe. I realise now, how stupid I was to try to escape before. All of the Avengers reactions would have been the same as that. I am not out of place here.

"They're beautiful." Banner said.

I blushed and ducked my head.

Banner continued, "Although what you said before was true, I am not the only one watching."

I didn't say anything.

"But it's okay. Everyone here would accept it." I looked up quickly. Really? "You don't have to hide here." A pause. Then he kept talking. "Can I tell you a secret?"

I was surprised. He wanted to tell me a secret? "Uhh… Sure, I guess."

He grinned and lent forward, his lips almost touching my ear. "Someone in the building, not me, has quite a crush on you. He won't admit it easily, but he hasn't been this smitten with someone for decades, and he's barely known you for two days!" I blushed and he pulled away.

"Who?" I asked, hoping it would be Tony Stark.

Banner smirked. "That's for me to know and you to find out! Who do you want it to be?"

I blushed again but kept my silence.

"One other question, why did you crash into the Stark Tower truthfully?"

Oh. I had forgotten about that. "Ah.. Well that was an accident. I was flying around above the city, and the sun caught my eyes, blinding me. Then I fell. And accidentally flew into your window."

He grinned. "Lucky you flew into the Avengers home with a billionaire to pay for it." Then his eyes widened slightly. "Assuming that you do know who's tower this is, right?"

I smiled and nodded.

He looked relieved before he held out his hand and said, "I'm Bruce Banner by the way. Who are you?"

I took his hand, shook it and replied, "Pascale Falcos. When can I meet the rest of the Avengers?"

Banner grinned and pulled me towards the door.


	5. Meet the Avengers

_A very short update. very short._

When we left the room, we walked into a sort of lounge room, where everyone was gathered around a big screen. Although now, they were looking at me, not the screen. I felt my face go red from all the attention. Especially from the dark, intense eyes of Tony Stark.

"Hello Miss. I'm Steve. It's nice to meet you." I looked into the kind blue eyes of CAPTAIN FREAKIN" AMERICA! Hell, I approve of his physique. Even though I'm not really into it. I can still admire from a distance, right?

Clint walked up to me next, with the Black Widow next to him.

"Cool wings. Can I touch?" Clint blurted out.

I felt my face go redder. "Oh.. umm.." I stuttered.

Luckily for me, Natasha slapped Clint on the face, saving me from answering.

"You dolt. Be polite." Natasha turned to me. "I am glad that you trust us enough to show us. They really are beautiful though."

She then grabbed Clint's arm and pulled him away, before he tried to reach out and touch my wings.

Thor was next. He boomed, "Well met, young mistress. I am glad to find that the one with Hawk Eyes did not put the arrow through your heart. Would you like a pop-tart?" He held out a plate of pop-tarts. Well, the remains of the pop-tarts. "Oops, they seem to have all gone. I wonder where they went?"

Thor looked saddened by the fact there were no more tarts. But then, he brightened and turned to Tony Stark. "Man of Iron, have we more of these delicious treats?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "In the fridge, Thor."

Thor walked quickly out, and Tony called uselessly after him, "Don't break anything!..."

A crash sounded in Thor's direction. Tony winced, "Too late."

He turned to the rest of the group and announced that he'd better be off to the workshop. Things to do, stuff to make. Or something like that.

Natasha grinned and muttered something under her breath that sounded like _so smitten._ Steve turned to Bruce and said something about "Why is Tony not interested, he would usually be all over the new….." I missed the last part of that sentence, but I caught Bruce's knowing smile, and saw him tap his nose. Then, I saw Steve copy the smile, as if he also now knew what I didn't. Clint shrugged and walked off towards the TV.

I wonder what they were one about?

Bruce then turned to me and proceeded to give me a tour of the tower.


End file.
